


A Little Bit Of Your Heart

by waltzinsorrow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst and Romance, Attempted Murder, Blood and Torture, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/F, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzinsorrow/pseuds/waltzinsorrow
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon, heiress to an empire built on power, money, and violence. The life she was accustomed to begins to crumble when she crosses paths with an old memory, a girl named Nayeon who tugs strongly at the strings of her heart. Will she continue to live the life she was born to live, or will she give it all up and live with true happiness and freedom?





	A Little Bit Of Your Heart

“Time of death: 12:50 pm on the 18th of September, 2003. Cause of death: cardiac arrest.”

 

The crying that followed after the doctor pulled the white sheets over the body grew louder. Wailing resonating through the empty hallways that afternoon. Curious eyes peeked through the door that was left slightly open when a woman called out for help just minutes before. That same woman now kneeled on the floor besides the bed, her eyes spilling tears and her mouth incoherently pleading the doctor to bring her husband back to life. The nurse dropped her gaze to the floor, holding back her tears from falling down her cheeks. It would seem unprofessional for her to cry in front of the patient she would check on three times a day. The doctor sighed heavily and removed the wailing woman’s hands off his cloak. He apologized for not being able to do much and then turned to the other person in the room. 

 

The curious eyes followed the doctor’s gaze to a young girl. She was biting her trembling lip as she tried to hold back the tears from falling. The corners of her eyes were glistening slightly even in the dim light, yet she wouldn’t blink them away. The doctor gave her a small smile before he crouched down in front of her and also apologized. The little girl nodded in understanding, and even with her father lying dead on the hospital bed she thanked the man for doing everything he could. It was clear she was trying to be strongest between he and her mother. It was the little girl’s will to comfort her mother, not letting herself properly mourn like she wanted to. 

 

“Miss.”

 

The little girl with curious eyes reeled back from prying any further into such a private situation. She turned to the two men standing behind her, both wearing slick black suits. She glances one last time through the small crack in the door before frowning and walking down the hallway. The coins in her hand felt heavy as she approached the line of vending machines besides the elevator. The exciting trip to get something sweet was no longer her priority and yet she could only stand in front of the machine filled with rows of candies and salted treats. 

 

A small whine left her lips as she turned around and ran back down the hallway. The men followed behind her in quick strides as she ran back to her mother in hopes of being held warmly. On her way back she saw the doctors leaving the room, all of them quiet as they left the crying mother and her child alone for some privacy. The little girl turned into another hallway, and headed to the door at the very end where other men in slick black suits stood. They seemed alarmed when she ran towards them, their shoulders squaring and hands hovering over their hips where guns were concealed. She ignored them as she burst through the door and ran to her mother’s side. The older woman seemed surprised, yet she lifted her in her arms and held her close. She ignored her parents’ questions, both of them curious as to why she was so sad suddenly. 

 

When it was time for her to leave, she kissed her grandfather goodbye. She smiled slightly when the older man said he would recover from his surgery and take her horse riding again. The little girl nodded and held onto her parents hands when they walked out of the room. The men waiting outside, circled the small family as they made their way down hallway. 

 

“Jeongyeon-ah, please be more considerate towards your grandfather the next time we visit,” her father murmurs softly.

 

Jeongyeon remains quiet as they turn the corner, her eyes glued to the door she was peeking through earlier. The door was closed completely this time, with no way for her to look inside one last time. She could however still hear the faint cries which sounded just as pained as before. Her mother murmured in annoyance, mentioning how the hospital should keep the halls quiet. Without wanting to, Jeongyeon frowned and pulled her hand away from her mother’s. She tugged on her father’s suit and held up her arms until he bent down and picked her up with ease. She instinctively laid her head on his shoulder and looked back at the door behind them until they got on the elevator. 

 

A few days after, they returned to visit her grandfather once again. The room she had peeked through was no longer in use. The lights inside the room were off, and a small ‘vacant’ sign was hanging on the door handle. Slowly, through the days, she started forgetting what she had witnessed. The frequent visits to the hospital no longer seemed to make her frown. Now she ran through the hallway joyfully as she made her way to her grandfather’s private room. She no longer glanced at the door she had been drawn too. Until she saw her again. 

 

Jeongyeon was walking to the black Mercedes waiting in front of her school when she saw her. The girl who didn’t cry as she stood besides her wailing mother in that hospital room. She stopped walking, watching as the young girl held onto the straps of her backpack and trudged slowly to the main entrance gate. Her hair was falling loosely on her shoulders, the occasional gist of wind blowing a few strands undone. Her eyes were tired, drooping slightly as she walked alone. Jeongyeon tried not to, yet she found herself walking quietly behind her. Following her through the gate and turning down the sidewalk away from the car that was waiting for her. 

 

The further they walked, the more Jeongyeon noticed the change in the area surrounding them. The nice clean streets from their private school turned into older ones. The sidewalks became stained and cracked, while the stores were no longer huge with clear wide windows. They were much smaller, with the owners cleaning the small windows or sweeping the entrance lazily with an old wooden broom. The residential streets became narrow, and the houses weren’t as big as the ones Jeongyeon was used to. The houses were more crowded, smaller in size, and unkempt. There was long staircases and the streets became steeper the further she walked behind the other. She could feel her breath become ragged after climbing another set of stairs. 

 

The young girl in front of her never looked behind her, she walked with her head down and her shoulders slumped. She kept walking without stopping to take a break or even to pet the dog that rubbed against her legs when she walked by. She didn’t even greet the elderly couple sitting outside their home with old wooden fans in their hands to chase away the last heat of the day. 

 

A bright red door came into view at the top of the hill. Jeongyeon watched the girl stop in front of her, her hands falling to her sides as if contemplating on whether or not she should go inside. Hiding behind a light post she watched curiously, waiting for the young girl to do something. Jeongyeon would have been convinced that time stopped if it wasn’t for the dogs barking in the distance or the buzzing of the electric cables. Finally, a small tentative hand reached for the rusty knob. The red door creaked loudly as it was pushed open, showing the small yard and the small white house inside. The young girl walked inside, the door closing behind her loudly. 

 

Jeongyeon watched for a few more seconds, before she finally turned and walked back down the steep hills. When she wandered back into the main sidewalk, the sleek black Mercedes was parked closely. One of the men standing outside the car bowed slightly and then opened the back door for her. She handed her backpack to the man and settled inside the car. The air conditioner was on, making the cool leather under her skin comfortable. 

 

After that day, she walked behind that young girl, following her home until she arrived safely. She started noticing the subtle changes from day to day. Often times she would wait outside the convenience store, watching as the other would buy a lollipop and then continue on her way home. Other times she would stop in the small corner store to buy apples or tangerines. She learned her name coincidentally one day she when she stopped at the corner store. Nayeon. The woman that owned the store patted the girl’s head and called her by her name. 

 

Days turned into months, and months turned into years. The older Jeongyeon grew, the less she got to follow Nayeon home. She often found herself thinking she was strange for following her like a creep, but there was a part of her that wanted to make sure she got home safely. She wasn’t obsessed with the girl, she was worried and curious. She also felt like Nayeon was an escape from the world she was born into, a world so different from everyone around her. The tiring days at home were more bearable when she took the long walks, it helped her clear her head. 

 

There were times when she wanted to run up to her and talk to her in an attempt to keep her company, yet she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Until one day, when the air was cold and leaves were falling around in hues of colors did everything change. Orange, yellow, brown and green filled the sidewalks whenever the wind blew strongly through the branches. They were both in high school, Nayeon being old enough to find a job that would be easy for her. The owner of the convenience store hired her, having known her since she was a child. It was after her shift one night, that Jeongyeon froze in her steps. Her hands fisted at her sides when Nayeon suddenly turned around and stared back into her eyes. 

 

Time seemed to stop once again. The leaves that were falling seemed to be suspended in the air, and the branches that were dancing with the wind stilled. Their eyes stayed locked together for what seemed like an eternity. Neither broke away, yet Jeongyeon wanted to cower under piercing gaze that grew longer. Nayeon stared at her without any type of emotion showing through her features. There wasn’t a need for words, Jeongyeon could see the curt message though Nayeon’s icy gaze. She wondered how long it had been since she was discovered, for all she knew it could have been years ago. Nayeon took a deep breath before turning around and walking down the sidewalk. Time resumed once again and the air swirled around Jeongyeon, sending chills down her arms and waking goose bumps along her skin. Leaves crunched under Nayeon’s shoes, but the sound faded the further she walked away. Jeongyeon stays standing, watching until the other disappears down the sidewalk. 

 

After that night she stopped following the older girl throughout her day. The weeks and months after were the same. She started living the life her parents always told her she should get accustomed to. Jeongyeon found herself with new friends, new routines and new habits. She began living a new life, with a new side of her taking over the person she once was. Jeongyeon stopped thinking of Nayeon as the days passed, she was too engrossed in living freely. High school ended almost too quickly, and things seemed to become even more exciting for her. Until one night. When the air was humid, and the trees were budding blossoms at their fullest. Small petals swayed down in cascading curtains until they pooled on the floor all around. 

 

After a night of running through the crowded streets of Gangnam, Jeongyeon stops to catch her breath. She breathes heavily and only then did she begin to feel the pain along her ribs, and the taste of iron got stronger. Yet the air from her lungs escaped when she looked up and her eyes met familiar ones. She recognized Nayeon’s face right away. She could see the worry in them as she looked her up and down from across the sidewalk. Only then did she realize she had noticeable blood running down her chin, and a bruise was probably blossoming on her cheek. This time she didn’t stay frozen, Jeongyeon squared her shoulders and moved forward in graceful strides. This time it was Nayeon’s turn to stand still, watching with widening eyes as Jeongyeon got closer with each step. Jeongyeon’s lips were set with a small smirk, yet her eyes were distant as she walked past Nayeon and disappeared amongst the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The story will begin soon, please stay tuned. And comments are appreciated!


End file.
